List of Projector Screens in Epic Mickey
A list of the 36 Projector Screens in ''Epic Mickey''. Mickey and the Beanstalk The first projector screen Mickey encounters, it is based on the segment of the same name from the 1947 film, Fun and Fancy Free. This level takes him from the Courtyard of Dark Beauty Castle to the entrance of the World Of Gremlins; the Slalom. Steamboat Willie The projector screen level based on the 1928 cartoon; one of Mickey's more famous escapades. This level comes in three parts, all used to transport Mickey around areas of the World Of Gremlins. The first takes him from the Asia Boat Ride to the Gremlin Village, the second takes him from the Village to the European Boat Ride, and the last takes him from the Coliseum of the Boat Ride to the Clock Tower itself. Clock Cleaners The projector screen level based on the 1937 cartoon, it transports Mickey around the World Of Gremlins, with the titular Clock itself being in the Gremlin Village as the Village Clock Tower. it comes in two separate parts. The first part takes Mickey up to the top of the Village Clock Tower from its base, an the second acts as a secret path hidden in the roof of the Old Mill that takes Mickey directly outside the Coliseum in the European Boat Ride. Thru the Mirror A singular projector screen based on the 1936 cartoon. It acts as the passage from Mean Street to Ostown. Mickey's Steamroller Another lone projector screen, based on the 1934 animated short. It takes Mickey from Ostown to the base of Mickeyjunk Mountain. Alpine Climbers A projector level that encompasses the entire journey up Mickeyjunk Mountain. It is based on the 1936 short. Trolley Troubles A 1927 Oswald cartoon and the first of the Three Trials that await Mickey in Oswald's Throneroom. In it, Mickey must escort the Trolley through the level to the exit. Great Guns A 1927 Oswald cartoon and the second trial Mickey must face. He has to survive whilst traversing a wartime battlefield, in order to reach the exit. Oh What a Knight A 1928 Oswald cartoon and the final trial. Mickey must navigate a castle whilst avoiding obstacles to reach the exit. Ortensia makes an appearance here. Plutopia A projector screen level in two parts, based on the animated short from 1952. It transports Mickey around areas in Tomorrow City. The first part takes Mickey from Mean Street to Tomorrow City, whereas the second takes him from Tomorrow City Lagoon To Tomorrow City Square. Castaway These two projector screens based on the classic Mickey cartoon from 1931 transports Mickey throughout Ventureland and Pirates of the Wasteland. Part I transports Mickey from Ventureland to Tortooga once you open the gate in Ventureland while Part II transports him from Tortooga to Pirate Voyage. Fantasia Part I (Dark Beauty Castle) Fantasia Part II (Dark Beauty Castle) Fantasia Part III (Dark Beauty Castle) Fantasia Part IV (Dark Beauty Castle) Haunted House Part I (Lonesome Manor) Haunted House Part II (Lonesome Manor) Haunted House Part III (Lonesome Manor) Jungle Rhythm Part I (Mean Street to Ventureland) Jungle Rhythm Part II (Tortooga to Tortooga's Jungle) Lonesome Ghosts Part I (Mean Street to Bog Easy) Lonesome Ghosts Part II (Bog Easy to Lonesome Manor) The Mad Doctor Part I (Lonesome Manor) The Mad Doctor Part II (Lonesome Manor) Mickey's Mechanical Man Part I (Tomorrow City) Mickey's Mechanical Man Part II (Tomorrow City) Plutopia Part I (Mean Street to Tomorrow City) Plutopia Part II (Tomorrow City) Shanghaied (Pirate Voyage to Skull Island) Sleeping Beauty (Dark Beauty Castle) The Whalers (Tortooga's Jungle to Tortooga) Ye Olden Days Category:Epic Mickey This projector screen is used by Mickey at the second visit to Mickeyjunk Mountain. It takes Mickey from Oswald's Sanctuary to the summit where Mickey fights the Fake Shadow Blot.